babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mukin Sujimurishi
'''Mukin Sujimurishi '''is a Zon Ghoul warrior who, along with many were stranded on Earth centuries ago. Became one of the founded leaders of an orginzation, calling themselves the Death Hunters. About 1,000 years he was an Anakadian that was part of the research division of the military, only to aide Rahoon on his goal to complete the Zon Ghoul project along weith many of his followers. Biography Early Life Zon Ghoul War Exile on Earth After crash landing on Earth which was not on their star charts and with very a primitive pre-spacefaring species later known as Humans, Mukin was forced to use what was left of their ship after the crash and blend in with the Native inhabitants. Aroound some time after the crash he took a body of a samurai as a new host which granted him full information of the country and about its people. Physical appearance His original appearance is yet to be described but was clearly an Anakadian before having his entire physiological form augmented to a Zon Ghoul Powers and abilities Before his alliance with Rahoon he once served the Anakadian military and well trained in the art of swordsmanship and combat, proved to be a formidable warrior. Mukin was well known to be one of the well known physician during his temporary services in the Sha'dahl imperial fleet as a physician on genetic and biological research. Personality Despite having the villianous personality, having being exiled from his homeworld and altered himself into a Zon Ghoul he had shown some pleasure of killing many of his victims in the war. He shows some interests in researching dark alchemy and it's roots for his purposes unknown. He was feared and mostly untrusthworthy by his own kind and members, Chang Zu once thought of him as a creature with a sick twisted mind when he took the name of Jack the Ripper in Victorian Era London. Like many of the Zon Ghouls and the creators he believes they are destined to guide the younger races into whatever path they make for them through control. After getting stranded on Earth which was unknown to both parties he quickly came to believe they werent on some isolated colony world and came to speculate that the humans were indeed an pre-spacefaring civilzation. Mukin's personality soon changed of the years and later became cunning and more of knowing his enemies, developed a dark senes of humar and near-seductive tune to confuse and distract his opponents in whatever ways he can use to win. Whilst in combat, he does not show fear when he is outnumbered and is willing to use living beings of his enemies as shields to proctect himself or for pleasure. Relationships Enemies Mukin has made many enemies in his life, especially to the many in the Society. Allies One of the known allies he had was Rahoon in his project of creating the Zon Ghouls Trivia *The author described one of them as a samurai-figure who would be a troublesome threat for someone to handle like the Society. It was further thought of making his appearance closely similiar to the characher Thrax from the animated movie Osmosis Jones. *He searched through the internet and stumbled upon the artwork﻿ of a concept character. The original design and credit goes to the artist. A different concept of Mukin will be done soon. http://eterna2.deviantart.com/art/Samurai-Concept-I-14020872?q=gallery%3Aeterna2%2F23938209&qo=22﻿ Category:Males Category:Death Hunters Category:Zon Ghouls Category:Copyright